marvels_contest_of_champions_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos (Armoured - Infinity War)
"The end is near... and when I'm done, half of the Universe will still exist." Biography Thanos was born in the planet Titan, with the gift of the Eternals, not being able to die over age. When younger, Thanos suggested his father - ruler of Titan - to commit impair half genocide on his planet's population to save resources and re-stablish possibility of survival. However, this decision was denied and Thanos was banished to one of Titan's moons, forced to see as his planet and family succumbed to lack of supplies. Nowadays, Thanos leads the Black Order and commands his hideous Outlier army towardings conquering planets and collecting the Infinity Stones to replenish his Gauntlet. If the Gauntlet is filled, Thanos becomes the most powerful being in the Universe, being able to instantly obliterate half of the life in the Universe simply by snaping his fingers. Maxed Status Abillities Basic Abillities * Infinite Space When activated, grants Thanos a 50% chance to dodge any of his opponent's attacks. During this time, if the opponent uses a Special Attack, it backfires with 10% of its Damage. * Infinite Power When activated, grants Thanos a 50% Attack boost. During this time, if the opponent attacks Thanos while he is Blocking, Thanos fills a full bar of Power. * Infinite Reality When activated, grants Thanos a 50% chance to steal his opponent's Buffs and purify all Debuffs. During this time, if Thanos inflicts Parry in the opponent, the opponent receives all of Thanos's Debuffs and his Buffs are eliminated. * Infinite Mind When activated, grants Thanos a 50% chance to Stun his opponent over using a Heavy Attack. During this time, if Thanos uses a Special Attack, there is a 75% chance any of its hits will Stun the opponent for 2 ~ 10 seconds. * Infinite Time When activated, grants Thanos a 50% chance to cause Degeneration on his opponent for 200% of Thanos's Damage deal over 2 ~ 10 seconds. During this time, if the opponent hits Thanos, Thanos randomly Regenerates 0.5% ~ 100% of the Health he lost over this action. * Infinite Soul When activated, grants Thanos a 50% chance to exchange all of his Debuffs for Buffs with opposite effects when he completes an Advanced Combo. During this time, if the opponent completes a Basic Combo, all of his Buffs are exchanged for Debuffs with opposite effects. Abillity Triggers Signature Abillity - Infinity Gauntlet In the heart of battle, Thanos activates his full Infinity Gauntlet to raise his battle status to a god-like level, using every single Infinity Stone's power simultaneously. * 20% chance to activate when Thanos's Health is over 80% or below 20%. * Thanos activates all of his Basic Abillities by the same time, each for 10 ~ 20 seconds. * Unstoppable is stacked for 2.5 ~ 5 seconds. Special Attacks Special 1 Attack - Titan Deadlocker Thanos gives a bit of a gladiatorial show to his opponent. Special 2 Attack - Too Much Light to Stare Penetrating any opponent's block, Thanos uses his eye plasma rays. Special 3 Attack - Finally Balanced The Infinity Gauntlet is at full power. Perhaps, half of Thanos's foe may survive. Synergy Bonuses Strategy Player Opponent Strong Match-ups Weak Match-ups Recommended Artifacts Obtainment Crystals Arenas Fragments Gallery External Links / References